warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nettlesplash
|pastaffie=Kittypet (temporarily) |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Kittypet: |namesl=Nettlekit NettlepawRevealed in the manga at the end of SkyClan's Destiny NettlesplashRevealed in the manga at the end of SkyClan's Destiny Nettlesplash |familyt=Father: Mother: Brothers: Sister: |familyl=Waspwhisker Fallowfern Rabbitleap, Creekfeather Plumwillow |mentor=''Unknown'' |apps=''Unknown'' |livebooks=''SkyClan's Destiny, ''The Rescue, Beyond the Code |deadbooks=''None''}} Nettlesplash is a pale brown tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''SkyClan's Destiny :Nettlekit is a kit of Fallowfern and Waspwhisker. He and his littermates, Plumkit, Creekkit, and Rabbitkit, are always getting into mischief. Just before Bouncefire, Rockshade, and Tinycloud have their warrior ceremony, Plumkit accidentally pushes him in the river while they are play-fighting. His father, Waspwhisker, jumps in and saves him. :Once he gets out of the river he tells Plumkit that he will teach her to push him into the water. Fallowfern rushes over and starts to lick his fur, but he gets away and pounces on Plumkit. He and his four littermates tell Fallowfern that they can't wait to become warriors and that being six moons was forever away. :He and his siblings are then seen coming out of the nursery. When Leafstar reprimands some warriors that were speaking out against the daylight-warriors, she says that no cat can blame them for Nettlekit falling into the river. :Nettlekit says that he wanted to train with the apprentices. When Leafstar gives permission for some cats to try out other caves, as dens, Nettlekit says that he wanted to sleep in one. After the battle with the rats he and his littermates are seen running down the trail and climbing on Waspwhisker. Nettlekit is then seen by Leafstar as she sees Fallowfern trying to smooth out Nettlekit's rumpled fur. :Leafstar and Billystorm then offer to take Nettlekit and his littermates out for a while, so Fallowfern can get a rest, Fallowfern agrees and they decide to go to the training area. The kits are shown to be very exited when Billystorm catches a blackbird. When they pretend that they are the warriors in the Twoleg attack, he chooses to be Billystorm, saying that the warrior knows everything about fighting. His siblings retort, saying that Billystorm is a kittypet, and didn't show up at the battle, though Nettlekit refuses to be anyone else until his sister threatens him by saying that he can't play. He then quickly changes his mind to Sparrowpelt. He is then seen saying he wanted to be Billystorm in a game the kits were playing and the kits tell him that Billystorm was not a real warrior, he was a kittypet, and that if he wanted to be Billystorm he could play by himself. :When Echosong tells Leafstar that she needs an apprentice, Leafstar tells her to wait until one of Fallowfern't kits are old enough, but the kits say that they didn't want to be a medicine cat. When a Twoleg kit gets trapped upstream from the camp, Fallowfern says that Plumkit and Nettlekit heard strange noises. Nettlekit is then seen saying that he wanted to see twolegplace. Nettlekit is then seen with his siblings having a fake warrior ceremony. Nettlekit says that he'd rather be a kittypet, and Leafstar worries for a moment, but then she remembers that it was all just a game. :He is then seen complaining, due to the fact that Fallowfern wants the kits to clean out the nursery. When Waspwhisker leaves camp with the rest of the warriors, he is seen telling him that he should not leave, and that he didn't want anything to happen to him. :In the manga adventure at the end of the book, Nettlepaw, along with his siblings, Creekpaw, Plumpaw, and Rabbitpaw all pass their assessments and receive their warrior names: Creekfeather, Plumwillow, Rabbitleap, and Nettlesplash. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc The Rescue :Sharpclaw mentions that he sent Nettlesplash out on patrol. When Leafstar and Harveymoon go for a walk they encounter part of his patrol, Waspwhisker and Tinycloud tell Leafstar that their patrol split up, and somehow they had lost Nettlesplash and Sandypaw. When the cats go to look for Sandypaw and Nettlesplash, they find them. Leafstar asks them what they were doing, and they replied that they were looking for the fox-scent, but they couldn't find it. Leafstar then asks them if they had been eating and they reply that they only ate a little. Leafstar reminds them that it is against the warrior code to eat before the kits and the elders. She then sends them back to camp, telling them that for a punishment they have to check Lichenfur and change her bedding. :Later, Rockshade tells Leafstar that the apprentices, Plumwillow and Nettlesplash were missing. They appear back in camp with only a mangled pigeon. The young cats later tell Leafstar that they are going to cool their paws off in the water. Leafstar follows them and finds them at a Twoleg nest being fed by an elderly Twoleg. Leafstar tells them that what they are doing is wrong and she commands them to go back to the gorge. Beyond the Code :Nettlesplash is one of the cats in Sol's hunting patrol after the battle with the foxes. He comes back, along with the other members of Sol's patrol with enough fresh-kill to feed SkyClan for days. Character Pixels Family Members '''Father:' :Waspwhisker: Mother: :Fallowfern: Brothers: :Rabbitleap: :Creekfeather: Sister: :Plumwillow: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Minor Character Category:The Rescue characters Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:Males